Talk:Personnel file
Example I would probably use Jonathan Archer's bio for an example, instead, we've got the complete version of that on file someplace. And in any event, in its existing form this seems awfully scribbly. Um. Hastily done. Or something. --Malimar 20:00, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It says the Archers file is legible, but the image barely is, except for the title. Anybody got a more high quality pitcher? Service Record Simulator My Service Record Simulator is open for business, activated a few days ago for the beta test round before submitting it to a computer game company. Invitation is out to anyone who thinks they might want to have a character in it. Due to pirating and theft issues, i am being very careful of who I let in. Only serious inquiries and from well established users; but it would be great to have a few live action players. -FleetCaptain 15:28, 1 August 2007 (UTC) The updated version of the computer simulator can be found here. Anyone is welcome to log-on and register. We are trying to recruit new players. -FC 18:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I am going to look into the policy, but would there be a major problem with linking my website as an external link to this page? I recently updated it and it now looks very professional and is being considered by Yahoo! as a goggle hit link. Anyway, I don't want to break rules since this is a personal website. The full address is: http://stsrs.webs.com -FC 19:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) FAKES service records shown in gallery in this articles are all fake for TNG crew, i mean, tng's crew records are no screenshots =P you can tell by the same person who you can see reflected on them, i believe that person is Ro Laren, question: should they be here if they are NOT SCREENSHOTS!? thanks :* live long and prosper =P :Um, you just proved why they are all screencaps, and not fakes. All of them were shown from basically the same angle in the episode, with the people standing the same way. That means the reflections should be the same. You can see for yourself 113&page 7|here}}. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) wow, i certainly didn't expect answer so soon :p in fact i just came here to delete my dumb claim -_- i just watched 'condurum' and you are right :p i didn't see that episode for quite a while (i prefer voy) so i just checked it :p but they still look stupid ">_>. wowo, i just used 'i just' 4 times xD i guess it's fatigue. all in all, i will be more careful next time i want to make a contribution, i don't edit wikis that much ;P and dont mind my english i bet it's full of mistakes :D i'm not native speaker :p in a way my strange style is due to star trek, because watching it without any subtitles is my primary way of learning english. omg, i am so dumb >.> i'm sleepy too. please don't ban me xD Background note about TNG senior staff :In "Conundrum", the personnel files of the entire senior staff of the USS Enterprise-D are seen, except for those of Worf, Geordi La Forge, and William T. Riker. The above note is in the background section of the article. I am kind of inclined to either modify it or remove it entirely as in its current form it just reads as unneccessary. If all but one of the senior staff had their personnel files shown on-screen then I could see it but by saying all but three (bearing in mind the senior staff numbers eight people) it's not really worthy of note, is it? Just wanted to get a second opinion before I go making the change as I'm on the fence about it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:11, March 22, 2018 (UTC)